Innocence Lost
by spnh50ghfan
Summary: The FBI believes Jason is responsible for an explosion that killed federal agents.  When Agent Taylor steps in, Jason's fate is up in the air.
1. Again?

Chapter 1

Sam stormed into the PCPD. Jason had been hauled in once again for questioning after a shipment had exploded in the harbor and killed some pier workers.

"Ric, you can't keep doing this!" she shouted as she approached the D.A. "Diane is going to have your ass for harassment!"

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Ric asked as he looked up from the files he was reading.

"Oh, like you don't know! Arresting Jason every time a crime is committed is your M.O. after all," Sam replied with her hands on her hips.

"Jason's been arrested?" he asked as he turned toward the interrogation room. Sure enough, Jason Morgan was being escorted in at that very moment. What in the hell was going on?

"Come on, Ric, don't play stupid with me. We both know you have a grudge against Jason!" Sam said as she crossed her arms and began to pace.

"You're absolutely right, but believe me, Sam, I had nothing to do with this," Ric said, totally confused. "Hey Harper, what's Morgan in for? And why wasn't I notified?"

"Not our case," Harper answered. "FBI."

Sam and Ric both stopped as a wave of shock passed over them. The FBI agents entered the interrogation room and closed the blinds. This wasn't good.

Not good at all.


	2. Wrongly Accused

Chapter 2

Sam sat in the waiting area impatiently. The FBI had been in with Jason for over 2 hours. Diane was there, but even she wasn't allowed in. She had pulled out all the stops, but the FBI had all their bases covered. At the moment, she was on the phone trying to find a loophole in all the federal red tape.

Finally, the doors opened and the agents emerged. "D.A. Lansing, we will be taking the prisoner into our custody. We appreciate the use of your facilities."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Ric sneered. As much as he hated Morgan, he was insulted by the FBI's abuse of power and for stepping into his jurisdiction. And besides, he wanted to be the one to finally bring the enforcer down.

They began to lead Jason out. Sam turned to Diane. "I need to see him," she pleaded.

Diane stepped forward.

"Agent Taylor, I would like a few moments with my client before he is transported. Ms. McCall also requests a moment with her fiancé," she said compellingly.

Agent Taylor considered the request. He sighed, then agreed. "Alright. You each have ten minutes with the prisoner."

The agents turned and led Jason back into the interrogation room. Diane squeezed Sam's hand and gave her a small smile before she headed into the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, Diane emerged and nodded to Sam.

"I don't want to alarm you, but this isn't going to go away easily. It might be awhile before you get to see him again, so make good use of your time," she said gently to the teary brunette.

Sam took a deep breath and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Jason handcuffed to the table.

"Jason," she wept as she went to his side. She pulled him close to her.

"Sam, baby, it's going to be okay," he said as he tried to comfort her. He longed to be able to hold her in his arms.

"Diane said it's bad. How can they hold you? Is there proof? And why is the FBI involved?" Sam asked him.

"Apparently there is some kind of damning evidence. They're still playing their games and won't tell me exactly what's going on. They did reveal that the pier workers who were killed were actually undercover agents who were working a stakeout on illegal activity in the harbor," Jason answered with a sigh.

"Shit," Sam replied. "This absolutely sucks. You were nowhere near the harbor when this happened. I don't understand this!" She rose and began to pace angrily.

"I don't either and neither does Diane. That's what concerns me most, Sam. Diane has gotten me out of a lot of shit, but this is out of her reach."

Hot, angry tears ran down Sam's face. Jason fought back the tears in his own eyes. Both realized that this was bigger than they'd ever faced, and this could very well be the end.

"Come here," Jason whispered. "I want to hold you."

Sam went to Jason's side and sat in his lap. He raised his arms as much as he could and she ducked under so that she was between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his face to her shoulder.

"I love you, Jase, and I'm not giving up. We're going to beat this," she told him resolutely. "I have to go."

"I love you, Sam. More than anything," he answered. "Stay strong and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He tried to put on a brave front, but honestly he was terrified. The PCPD was a bunch of bumbling fools, but this was the FBI he was dealing with now.

She rose and pressed a final kiss to his lips before walking out the door. She went to Diane and both watched as Jason was led from the room in shackles out to the waiting van.


	3. The Trial

Chapter 3

She didn't see him again until the trial. Because it was a federal case, there wasn't much that Diane could do. They had received very little information and Jason had formally been charged with six counts of murder of federal agents. Because of Jason's high profile status, the courtroom was closed during the proceedings. Sam and Diane waited outside. There really was no purpose for them to be there, but Sam had insisted. She knew she would at least get to see him and he could see that they were there to support him.

Jason emerged from the prison van and was led into the courthouse. He kept his head down as flashbulbs and voices of paparazzi attacked him. They reached the courtroom door and only then did he raise his eyes from the floor. He literally lost his breath when he saw her standing there. She looked so broken, the despair in her eyes mirroring his own. He watched as she forced a smile and mouthed the words, "I love you." He repeated the sentiment before he was forced into the courtroom. He had never felt so alone as in these last months, and just seeing her face gave him a moment of joy.

As the courtroom doors slammed shut, Sam sunk down onto the bench nearby. Diane placed a hand comfortingly around her shoulders. Although he was a client, Jason had become a friend. Behind the "stone cold" façade, he was a kind and gentle man. She felt so inadequate because she had not been able to help him.

This was the daily routine for the two weeks of the trial. Both Jason and Sam looked forward to those stolen moments where they were able to look into the other's eyes, if only for a few seconds. The final day of the trial came and the women sat stonily as they awaited the verdict. As soon as the doors opened, Sam could feel the somber mood. As Jason was led out, he met her eyes and she knew.

Guilty.


	4. Sentencing

Chapter 4

The sentencing proceedings came next. Again, the courtroom was closed. The hearing took less than an hour and Agent Taylor had arranged a meeting at the PCPD after the sentencing.

Sam and Diane were already at the PCPD awaiting Jason's arrival. Diane's phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. Sam could tell it was about Jason and it was bad news.

"Sam," she said after the call ended. "Let's sit down. You need to be prepared when he gets here."

Fear clenched Sam's stomach as she and Diane sat in the waiting area. "It's bad," Sam said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Diane nodded slightly and took a deep breath before continuing. "It's bad. Sam, you know they were going for the death penalty. The judge granted it. The execution has been scheduled for three weeks from yesterday."


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5

Sam felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. "They're gonna….kill him?" she whispered. "No! No! He didn't do it, Diane! He was with me…WITH ME!" she sobbed. "He's innocent and now they're going to kill him!"

The older woman held Sam as both cried. "This can't be happening," Sam whimpered. "I could deal with him in prison. But…but I can't lose him. Without him, my world stops turning."

The moment was interrupted as the FBI team entered the PCPD. Agent Taylor approached them.

"Ms. Miller, Ms. McCall, you will each get to see Mr. Morgan for a short time before he is transferred. Ms. Miller, he'd like to see you first. Please come with me."

Diane entered the interrogation room to find an amazingly detached Jason Morgan sitting at the table.

"Jason…" she began.

"Diane," he interjected. "There's not a lot of time before I have to go. Take care of Sam for me. She's going to need someone for the next couple of weeks. I can't go into a lot of detail, but it's going to be okay. Please trust me."

"Okay," Diane agreed. Jason had something up his sleeve. "Please don't tell me you're planning some outlandish escape from custody."

"I promise," he assured her. "Thank you for all you've done for me. And especially for taking care of Sam since this all started."

"It's been my pleasure to be your attorney, Jason," she said as she shook his hand. "And I'd like to also consider you my friend."

"Absolutely," Jason said with a nod.

"Sam is dying to see you. I'll warn you, she didn't take the sentence well. I hope you can give her the same reassurance you gave me."

With a final smile, Diane left the room. Sam entered and began to sob as Jason wrapped her in his arms.

"I…I can't believe this is happening," she wailed. He held her tighter and he whispered soothingly to her.

"It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" she almost yelled as she pulled away. She was furious with the world and Jason was cool as a cucumber. "Do you not care that they're taking you from me? That they're taking your life for something you didn't do? Are you going to be this damn calm when they put that needle in your arm?" She was seething. How could he stand there with such indifference?

"Sam," he simply said. The pure gentleness of his voice pulled her from her rage.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "This is just so wrong. But Jason, aren't you scared? You don't have to be strong for me, I can handle it. Well, I can't, but it's okay…you deserve to get to show how you feel about this…"

"Sam," he said again, a bit more loudly this time. "I promise you, it's going to be okay."

She stopped and looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see peace in the crystal blues looking back at her.

"You're serious," she realized. "This isn't really going to happen, is it? This isn't real?"

"Let's sit down," he said as he led her to the table.

"Today before the sentencing, I made a deal with the FBI. Apparently that's what they wanted all along. They had enough circumstantial evidence against me even though I didn't do anything wrong. They told me that I would get the death penalty, so I gave them all the information I had on our rivals in exchange for my freedom," he said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed with relief. "So the whole death penalty thing was a cover?"

"Yeah. If I hadn't agreed to the deal, it would have been a real sentence. Sam, I have to leave. Because of who I ratted out, I have to go into Witness Protection. There's still going to be an execution, but it will be fake. We have to make them think I'm dead or my life really will be in danger. You're the only person I'm telling. I persuaded the FBI to let me tell you because I know you can keep it to yourself. Sonny and Carly are going to be devastated, but you're the only one I trust. Take care of them for me, and watch out for the boys."

"What do you mean, take care of them?" Sam demanded. "I'm going with you."


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6

Jason smiled. "I was secretly hoping you'd say that. I would never ask you to give up your life here, but I want you with me."

"Jase, my life is with you. I'm wherever you are."

Jason rose from the chair to go tap on the door. Agent Taylor entered and Jason nodded. "It's a go. She's in."

"Alright, Ms. McCall, are you sure you're ready to be a new woman?" he asked.

"As long as we're together, we'll be fine," she said as she gripped Jason's hand.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. The execution will be held as planned, open to the public. Mr. Morgan has assured us that you can keep up the charade. We need you to show up and grieve appropriately. The day after the memorial service, we need you to make arrangements to leave town on the premise that you can't bear to be here without your fiancé. We will have a plane ticket in your new name waiting at the airport to take you to your new life."

"Wow," Sam breathed. "You've got it all figured out."

"Sam, if you don't want to do this…" Jason started.

"No, I want to, it's just a little overwhelming," Sam assured him. "So what will my new identity be?"

"You and Mr. Morgan will become James and Sarah Martin. I hope it's okay that you will be a married couple?"

"Absolutely!" Sam said with a laugh.

"You are a newlywed couple who is moving to Savannah, Georgia. James is a detective and Sarah is currently enjoying being a housewife. You chose Savannah for your mutual love of history and its proximity to the coast. We have arranged for bank accounts in your new names as well as offshore accounts to accommodate the large amounts of money that you possess. We will brief you further once the placement has transpired."

"One last question," Sam spoke up. "Since he made a deal with you, does Jason have to spend the next three weeks locked up?"

"No," Agent Taylor answered. "According to record, Mr. Morgan will be in solitary confinement until his execution. We have made arrangements for a safe house as well as a secure cell phone. Unfortunately, we cannot permit visits, but you may talk on the phone." He passed Sam a slip of paper with the number on it.

"Ms. McCall, please understand the gravity of this situation. I believe that this can be successful with your help."

"Don't worry, I can be convincing," Sam assured him.

"Thank you. I'll give you two a moment alone," he said as he left the room.

"I hinted to Diane that there was something in the works, but she doesn't know what. I'm sorry we had to go through all this," Jason said.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay. I'm glad Diane has a clue, though. She's been a really good friend and I know she'll be discreet. I don't want to leave you, but I'm glad that it's happening this way. I don't know how I'd leave here knowing that the next time I saw you…." She trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"I know. Now, it's show time. You have to pull out your old con-woman tricks," he said with a smile.

"I love you. I'll see you at the execution," she said with an inappropriate giggle. "I never thought I'd say that!"

"I love you, too. Now go, and I'll see you soon….Mrs. Martin," he said with a wink.

With one last kiss, they parted. Sam exited the room and went to Diane. She gave a slight smile and wink to signal that things would be fine. Then the show began.

"I hope you're happy," she said as she stormed over to Agent Taylor, who was talking to Ric.

"Ms. McCall, I do apologize. I'm just doing my job," he answered with a sympathetic look. 'This girl is good,' he thought.

"You APOLOGIZE? You're doing your JOB?" Sam was laying it on thick. "Taking the life of a man who did nothing wrong? Yeah, that's justice!" Tears flowed down her face as she berated the federal agent. "And you, Ric, I bet you're eating this up, aren't you? I bet right now you're jockeying to be the one to inject the poison! Well, guess what? Both of you can go straight to hell!" she yelled as Diane gently led her away.

"Good job," Diane whispered as they left the PCPD.

Sam wiped the fake tears away. "Thanks," she said with a grin.


	7. Execution

Chapter 7

The next three weeks were the longest of her life. When out in public, she played the part well. She was the picture of the devastated and seriously pissed-off fiancée of a man whose days were numbered. At home, she began to pack things for her trip. She couldn't take everything, and she couldn't take any of Jason's things, but since she was leaving town, she had a legitimate excuse for taking some things.

The day of the execution finally arrived. Sam sat in the gallery accompanied by Sonny, Carly, Diane, and a handful of others. The mood was grim and the tension in the room was thick. She watched as Jason was led into the execution chamber. The guard removed the handcuffs and shackles and he was strapped to the gurney. Carly sobbed as she gripped Sam's hand and Sonny turned away, obviously upset. Sam forced herself to emote, but when Jason turned his head and their eyes met, the reality of what could have happened hit her. Hot tears of relief flowed down her face, which everyone else saw as tears of heartbreak. She managed a small smile and winked at Jason, who nodded back. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling as the liquid was injected into his veins.

'Okay, Sam, sell it,' she told herself. As the heart monitor stopped, the prison doctor made the declaration.

"Time of death: 9:48."

"No! JASON!" Sam bawled as she crumpled to the floor. Carly knelt next to her and the two women sobbed together. Sam felt awful for deceiving Carly and Sonny, but she knew that it had to be this way. Sonny stood in the corner of the room as he grieved for his friend. After a few moments, Diane gently guided them all to leave.

Two days later, Sam sat in the church as Jason's family and friends said goodbye to him. As soon as the service was over, she approached Sonny.

"Sonny, I just wanted you to know I'm leaving town today," Sam said with tear-filled eyes.

"Leaving?" Sonny repeated. "Why?"

"I…I just can't stand it here anymore. He's everywhere, Sonny. I can't take it," she said softly as she stared at the ground.

"I understand. Do you know where you'll go?"

"No, I'm just going to take the first flight I can get. Jason," her voice broke as she spoke his name, "signed over everything to me. I'm leaving the keys to the penthouse and the cars. You can do whatever you want with them. I'm signing over his portions of the business to you."

"So you don't think you'll come back?"

"No. I just can't stand the memories. Take care of Carly and the boys. He would want that. Thank you for being a good friend, Sonny. To both of us," she said.

"Take care, Sam. I hope you find what you're looking for," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I will," she said with a small smile.

She left the church, gathered her bags and headed to the airport.


	8. A New Woman

Chapter 8

Sam walked up to the airline counter. "I have a ticket waiting for me," she said to the ticket agent.

"What's the name?"

"Sarah Martin," she replied. She presented her new ID.

"Here it is. Departing at 2:45 nonstop to Savannah, Georgia?"

"Yes, that's it. Thank you," she said with a smile as she headed to her gate.

After a long flight, Sarah Martin landed in her new home. She stepped off the plane into the balmy southern air. She collected her bags from the baggage claim area and turned to head out of the terminal.

"Sarah," she heard a familiar voice call. She turned to see her "husband" standing near the door. It was odd to see him in khaki pants and a polo shirt instead of his usual uniform, but it was a good change.

"Oh, James! I missed you!" she said as she leapt into his arms. He kissed her passionately – maybe a little too much so for a public place, but neither cared.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Yes!" Sarah replied giddily.

As they drove through the squares in historic Savannah, Sarah held James's hand. "This place really is amazing. It's like stepping back in time," she marveled.

"Are you ready to step into our new life?" James asked as he pulled into the driveway of a large historic home.

"Is this our house?" she asked, amazed.

"It's all ours. After all, we are history buffs!" James joked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'd live in a shack," Sarah replied with a smile.


	9. A New Life

Chapter 9

3 years later

"James!" Sarah called as she waddled down the stairs. "It's time!"

James ran into the room. "The baby's coming?" he gasped.

"Yep," she nodded. "My water just broke."

"Okay, go on to the car. I'll grab your bag and take Emma over to Rich and Stacey's."

Sarah nodded and headed to their SUV. Emma had just turned two and would be very antsy at the hospital, so their neighbors (and good friends) had agreed to be on call to keep her when the baby came.

James jumped in the car and they reached the hospital quickly.

Two hours later, Sarah cradled her new baby girl in her arms. James sat on the bed and gently stroked the infant's head. "Hey there, baby. We've waited a long time to meet you," Sarah said with a smile. She handed the baby to James who kissed her forehead.

Sarah smiled as she watched her husband interact with their new daughter. The past three years had been wonderful. They had settled in to their new home, and they both really liked Savannah. It was relaxing and peaceful, and they had made friends quickly with Rich and Stacey. Rich was a detective with the Savannah police department and had helped James get hired on as well. It was hilarious to both James and Sarah considering their past life, but James had really enjoyed the work. Sarah had gotten pregnant not too long after they moved, and Emma was born on Stacey's birthday.

After three years, they had gotten used to their lives as James and Sarah Martin, but there would always be memories of their lives in Port Charles. When they were alone, they occasionally discussed their old life. Things had been very quiet, and they liked it that way.

There was a knock on the door and Rich and Stacey entered with Emma in tow.

"Hey, Mommy!" Emma called as she tried to scramble onto the bed. James handed the baby back to Sarah and lifted Emma onto the bed. She looked into his face. "Hey, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Emma," he said with a laugh. "Guess what? We have somebody for you to meet."

"Baby?" she asked as she noticed the bundle in her mother's arms.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "This is your new baby sister, Morgan."


End file.
